villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Acolytes
The Acolytes is the group of followers, who worship nothing more than a master, who is superior, than them. The Acolytes are major players in the villains wars, most notably in Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War. Disney Vs-Non Disney Villains War - Part Two The Meeting In a call of Odin in his castle at Asgard, Devimon, Hecate, Sage Odin, the Dark Dragon, Daolon Wong and their forces gather to form the society, known as the Acolytes, with purposes and motives yet unknown. Challenges Amongst the Members Soon enough, word has spread about the newly formed society in the known world. Specificially, Eli Pandarus, who was supsicious about their motives, challenges Daolon Wong into a combat, knowing that he can defeat the wizard, easily. While Pandarus proves enough, with his mafic skills, Wong turns the tides, by trapping Pandarus in one of his own weapons. On the other hand, Chang, the Dark Dragon's disciple, seeks a key that it would lead her to mythical treasures. On her way, she encounters the monkey scientist, Mojo Jojo, also having the same intentions with Chang. Chang chases the scientinst, until Jojo intercepts in the lair, that it would lead him to the treasure. Chang takes her dragon form and fires at Jojo, now suited in a giant monkey mecha. Before Chang would make another move, Jojo traps her in a net, tossing her halfway through the town, leaving Chang's fate unknown. A Part Revealed Later, Odin and the other members meet again to discuss, retrieving some fragments of an ancient crystal, that it would help them to their crucial plans. They locate a fragment of the crystal, in the hands of Mozenrath. Devimon volunteers to retieve the fragment. At his arrival with Mozenrath, Devimon orders to handle to him the fragment, but the young sorcerer refuses. Soon a fight breaks out and when Mozenrath hits Devimon with some magic shots, Devimon distorts reality, so that it wouldn't hurt him. Devimon then, summons a hole behind a mountain, hoping that it would crush Mozenrath, only for the wizard to flee from the hole. Mozenrath then blasts directly at Devimon, only for the Acolyte to block his attacks. Devimon then unleashes his full force, sending Mozenrath skidding down a mountain and hanging from a cliff with his gauntlet-hand. Devimon then takes the fragment from Mozenrath's hands and brings it to the rest of the Acolytes, much to their excitement. A Backstory of a Victim Prior to the events of the war, the Dark Dragon acted as the underling minion of Shendu. However, one day he rebeled against him, as he confronted him in full force. At first the Dark Dragon fired at Shendu with flame blasts, knocking off the demon, though Shendu quickly recovered the hit. Shendu then charged at the Dark Dragon, knocking him out. Fortunately for him, the Dark Dragon's minions, Chang and the new Huntsclan arrived and together they sealed Shendu in a statue prison, which it would release the demon by the addition of the twelve talismans. The Real Master Revealed Later, the real manipulator of the Acolytes, Stalker, arrives in the Hall of Odin and pressures his followers to make haste and collect the pieces of the Crystal, he needs, for a purpose unknown. Collecting Jewels As parts of the Crystal's pieces unvieled in the possession of the Skeleton King, Stalker dispatches Devimon and Hecate to get the pieces. At their arrival, Hecate and Devimon encounter the Skeleton King and his partner, Queen La. With Devimon dealing with La, Hecate takes on the Skeleton King. While Hecate manages to hold off the Skeleton King with her powers, despite that one of her pet griffons got knocked away by the King's powers, Devimon on the other hand gets troubled, when Queen La blows a hole in Devimon's chest. Despite that injury, Devimon recovers quickly and knocks out La with a gust of wind. With their enemies defeated, Hecate and Devimon collect the pieces they need for Stalker. A Failure Project Meanwhile, Daolon Wong resurrects a fallen gargoyle, named Coldstone, hoping to take good use of him. During that time, Thailog, another gargoyle clone, sent by Cobra Commander, arrives on the lair of Wong, learning of his recent fight against Eli Plandarus. Not wanting anyone to mess with his plans, Daolon Wong takes on the gargoyle himself. Wong hits Thailog with his magic, blasting him away. However, Thailog counterattacks and attacks the sorcerer from behind. Wong then blasts the gargoyle into a water tower, destroying the tower building. While Tahilog survives the hit, he is swept away by the waters of the tower. Wong then summons his new creation, Coldstone, to finish his enemy. However, this action leads Wong to his apparent defeat, as Coldstone remembers, through seeing Thailog, images of his past friends, including Goliath, who was also a deceased gargoyle. When Coldstone turns against his master, Wong has no other choice than fleeing from the battle, as he was outmached by the gargoyles' number. Affairs in Mumm-Ra's Domain Tracking down a piece of the Crystal, sealed inside the Book of Omens, the Acolytes, specifically Odin, Hecate and the Dark Dragon, set to find the Book. However, they learn that the Book is under the possession of the wicked mummy ruler, Mumm-Ra. When Mumm-Ra refuses to give them the Book, Odin responds by blasting away the mummy. Before the Dark Dragon would blow a powerfull blast at the demon priest, the evil mummy transforms into Mumm-Ra, the EverLiving. Before Odin would interract, Mumm-Ra disarms Odin from his weapon, the Gungnir. Though the Dark Dragon attempts to hurt him with few blasts, Mumm-Ra blocks his attacks and fires several blasts of his own, eventually stunning the Acolyte. Thinking cunning, Hecate taunts the demon priest, while at the same time teleporting away. With this distraction, Odin, who reclaimed his spear, and the recovered Dark Dragon, and Hecate fuse together their powers to weaken Mumm-Ra, eventually forcing him to retreat from his domain. With Mumm-Ra gone, the Acolytes take the Book of Omens and furthemore take the crystal from within the Book. Underwater Escapades Elsewhere, Sage Odin finds another crystal piece in the underwater kingdom of Atlantica, currently possessed by the evil warrior, Mer-Man. Sage Odin thus contacts with one of the fallen warriors of Atlantica, before it was taken by Skeletor's forces, Evil Manta. He gives him a replica of Triton's Trident in exchange to give him the piece of Crystal, that Mer-Man has obtained. Evil Manta then sets out to confront the evil warrior, eventually tracking him in a cavern, where the crystal resides. After they trade words of their own superiority, the duo start the battle, with Evil Manta blasting away Mer-Man's minions. Sage Odin then sneaks from behind and sends a surge of energy through the crystal piece. The result was a massive explosion, that nearly destroys the foes inside of it, though everyone survives the explosion. While Mer-Man was unconscious, Evil Manta then takes the crystal piece and delivers it to Sage Odin. The Assembled Crystal Eventually, all of the crystal pieces have been retrieved and together they create the Crystal of Darkness, an artifact, which it would be used for Stalker's next phase of plans. It is soon revealed, that Stalker's master, including of the Acolytes', is no one else than the Black God, Chernabog, himself. While imprisoned from the first war, the demon king was actually making his escape from Hell, in which he currently resides, by sending his emissaries to retrieve the lost pieces of the Crystal of Darkness. Now thanks to Acolytes' successfull delivery, Stalker informs his master, that the time has come for them to free Chernabog. The Battle on Bald Mountain Assembled on Bald Mountain, the former home of Chernabog, the Acolytes activate the Crystal's dark powers, ready to unleash Chernabog into the mortal world. However, the ritual is crushed by the arrival of an opposed faction of Acolytes, called the "Anti Acolytes", led by the fairy king, Oberon. When they arrive on the mountain's summit, Sage Odin rips away his skin, revealing his true form, as an Arakacian alien. Unfortunately, before he would attack, Sage Odin is crushed by two parallel walls of flame, controled by Puck's powers. Devimon them makes a stand against the trickster, although he is quickly undone by two powerfull energy blasts of Puck. Elsewhere, the Dark Dragon confronts Myotismon, with the vampire summoning several bats to deal with the Acolyte. Though the Dark Dragon manages to roast the Bats, his attacks prove futile to Myotismon, as he shields himself from the Dragon's blasts. The Dark Dragon then meets his fate, when Myotismon summons two dark whips, that surround the Dark Dragon and warp him into oblivion. When Hecate and her pet griffon monstersn encounter two of Oberon's agents, Nergal and Count Marzo, she summons a giant crystalline monster to her aid. The monster manages to knock off Nergal. However, it is obliterated by Marzo's powers and even more the sorcerer takes the flaming orb of the creature, ending it's lifesource. A recovered Nergal then electrecutes the goddess to death, though the Acolyte survives the electrecution by the end of the battle. Meanwhile, Daolon Wong, who was quite upset of losing his comrades, stuns Puck with his powerfull magic. However, Yono backs up his fellow comrade by challenging the sorcerer, Wong then summons several Dark Chi warriors to kill the martial artist. Though, the warriors knock off Yono first, the martial artist recovers from their attack and takes the enemies weapons from their hands. Now disarmed, the dark creatures are quickly taken out by Yono and a recovered Puck. Enraged, Daolon Wong challenges the leader of the alliance, Oberon. Although he easily blasts away the fairy king from the mountain's summit, he gets a response from his wife, Titania, who uses her powers to knock him into a wall. When Oberon gets backed up, Wong attempts to strike down him with his magic, although Oberon responds by bounding the Acolyte with his own magic. As for Odin, he meets with one of his previous enemies, the Snow Queen. This time, he summons Surt to incinerate the Snow Queen alive. However, despite her cowardness, the Snow Queen regains her courage and annihalates the monster with two icy blasts, much to Odin's dismay. The rest of the living Acolytes look on, as Oberon's forces combine their powers to deactive the Crystal's powers, to release Chernabog, though not destroying it after all. Results and Hopes Following their defeat, Odin and the rest of the Acolytes, including Hecate, Daolon Wong and Stalker, return to Hell to confront a furious Chernabog. Despite Odin's beggings to keep him alive, Chernabog ignores his calls and grabs Odin and melts him in a steaming pool of lava, as the rest of the Acolytes watch in horror, with the exception of Stalker, who watches in gloat the death of Odin. Stalker then is approached by Mok Swagger, an old friend of his. Learning of their recent situation, Mok unleashes, through perfoming a musical number at the same time, the Seven Homonculi, to the party, furthermore adding the deadly creatures to their faction, much to Stalker's delight. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Suspicious Amongst the Members With the beginning of the third war, Chernabog and his follower, Stalker, discuss about the trustworthiness, they should have with Mok. Stalker then admits that Mok has an evil plan, to which he yet explained it. Chernabog then exclaims that the souls that Mok has drawn to him have restore his strenght, though he sees Mok's false move, as the rockstar believes that he would become an equal and reach their highly ranks. Stalker then assures to Chernabog, that he would kill Mok, at the first sight of his betrayal. A Failure Mission Later, Mok dispatches the Evil Manta, who was still in the side of the Acolytes, since the previous war, to collect Admiral Zhao, a former firebender, who lost his powers, thanks to Amon's bloodbending. When the Evil Manta was unable to capture him, since Zhao had still several Fire Nation's troops to his side, he awakens the massive beast, Monstro, to deal with him. Unfortunately, Monstro ends up killed, without stopping Zhao. Demons, Tricksters and Fairies Meanwhile, Stalker wanders in an underground laboratory, for unknown reasons, where he is haulted by two Anti-Acolytes' agents, the Oberati, Raven and Banshee, the latter being the mother of the Acolyte. Deciding to overcome his past, Stalker challenges the two Oberati, by knocking off Raven first. However, he is caught off guard, when Banshee blasts a cog, atop Stalker, nearly crushing him. As soon as Stalker lifts the cog, he blasts away his mother, as she attempts to charge at him. He then turns his intentions on Raven, who at the time recovers the blow. With a single blast, Stalker knocks out the Oberati. However, he has to deal with Oberon, when the fairy king arrives in the lair. Before Stalker would interact, Oberon blasts another cog atop Stalker, that crashed the demon instantly, though his essence survives the battle. The Sacrifice of the Acolytes An enraged Mok then summons the Evil Manta in the Underworld and decides to choose his fate. He explains to the Evil Manta, that the reason he wanted to capture Zhao is because he needs a bloody sacrifice to release a demon, imprisoned in the realm of Tartarus, from the previous war. With the Evil Manta failing in his mission, Mok questions to the villain, whether he or his son, Little Evil, would replace Zhao. With a heavy heart, the Evil Manta bids his last farewell to his son, as Mok tortures him to death, while releaing Aku from his prison. Meanwhile, Stalker's essence, following his fight with Oberon, makes his way to Hell, confronting a furied Chernabog. Thinking that he could have more use of him, Chernabog gives up a portion of own life force, to rebuilt his servant into a more powerfull form. Stalker awakens in a different body, though he remains once more Chernabog's loyal follower. Dealings with a Sea-Witch With the restoration of Stalker, Chernabog sends him as an emissary on various missions. Particulary, he meets with Ursula, as the sea-witch sells the souls of the currently deceased Titans, to his benefactor, in exchange of trading the Philosopher's Stone, an artifact in Chernabog's possession. After Stalker explains to Ursula about Maleficent's currently whereabouts in the CGI Universe, he departs, leaving a curious Ursula to wonder about Stalker's plans. Stalker then meets with his remain Acolytes to introduce their new member, the newly freed Evil Lyn. True Potential After tracking down the Crystal of Darkness into the moon Nordor, Hecate sets out to collect it for her master, Chernabog. However, she learns that another player is also after the Crystal and consumes part of it, becoming an unstoppable fighter. Not wanting to ruin her plans, Hecate battles of Skeletor, though the warrior subdues her pet-griffon monsters. Hecate then fires a powerfull blast at Skeletor, causing the overlord to revert into his normal form. Mocking her enemy, Hecate is caught off guard, when an outraged Skeletor blast at the goddess at full power, killing her, though destroying the Crystal of Darkness in the process. Elsewhere, Daolon Wong finds a relax moment at a lonesome manor, though it is soon interrupted by the arrival of Banshee, a previously defeated Anti-Acolyte. The Anti-Acolyte challenges her opposal rival, for the reason to restore her reputation, after her previous fight with Stalker. Stunned by Banshee's voice, Daolon Wong stands up and uses his magic to mess with the Anit-Acolyte, all at the same time perfoming a musical number. When Banshee unleashes her monster form, by transforming into Cromm-Cruach, Wong takes it easily and blasts two powerfull energy shots at the monster, eventually crashing her down. A Heated Argument Meanwhile, Stalker's partner, Mok Swagger, asks him the reason of sending the Titans to his master, without being noticed. Stalker then explains to him that he is a server to Chernabog and not an equal with him, as Stalker is his messenger. Mok then reminds him the facts, which lead to Chernabog's new uprising, as he states that it was him who took the Underworld for them, also freeing the Seven Homunculi to serve the Black God's motives. He, also, tells to the Stalker that it would be him who would release Chernabog with his ultimate plan, furthermore taunting Stalker for his previous failures with the Acolytes. Stalker then explains that all of his motives have not achieved nothing, compared to him, Mok then tells Stalker to be patient, although Stalker remarks that his patience is formindable, not infinitive, and also suggests to Mok to double his work for the plan, since Chernabog does not take kindly to wastetimers. Mok then reminds him that his loyalty was always with Chernabog. Satisfied, Stalker departs, unknown to him that Mok has a secret plan, that it would result in his betrayal. Transporting a God to New Levels The Stalker then is visited by the God of the Underworld, Hades, who requests to send him to the CGI Universe, hoping that his lover, Maleficent, would be there. The Stalker obliges and transports Hades to the CGI Universe. The Battle in Hell Later, Chernabog and the Acolytes recieve a surprise attack by Oberon's forces, who arrive in the doorsteps of Hell to end Chernabog's rule once and for all. With the aid of Forte, the Acolytes have the upper hand, as they kill some of the Anti-Acolyte members, including the Snow Queen, Raven and the Weird Sisters, though losing Forte in the process. A rematch then starts, as Stalker meets again with his previous competitor, Oberon. After a trade of insults, Stalker fights off the fairy king, eventually reducing him into an old vessel, weakening him. Stalker then bids his last farewell to Oberon, as Chernabog arrives and kills the fairy king in a massive explosion. At last, the Acolytes emerge victorious from their deadly conflict with the Anti-Acolytes. Members Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two (Rounds 3 - 9) * Odin (Current Member of the second war) ** The Wolf (Current Member of the second war) ** The Crows (Current Members of the second war) * Devimon (Current Member of the second war) * Hecate (Current Member of the second war) ** Canis and Lupus (Current Members of the second war) * Daolon Wong (Current Member of the first war) * The Dark Dragon (Current Member of the second war) ** Chang (Former Member, Unknown fate of her) *** Bananas B. (Former Member, Unknown fate of him) * Sage Odin (Current Member of the second war) Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two (Rounds 9 - 14) * Stalker (The Manipulator and Current Leader of the Society) * Odin (Former Leader, sacrificed to Chernabog) ** Surt, the Chaos Lord of Fire (Former Member, perished by the Snow Queen) ** Wolf (Former Member, Unknown fate of him) ** The Crows (Former Member, Unknown fate of them) * Devimon (Former Member, distinguished by Puck) * Hecate (Current Member of the second war) ** Canis and Lupus (Current Members of the second war) ** Giant Crystalline Monster (Former Member, destroyed by Count Marzo) * The Dark Dragon (Former Member, perished by Myotismon) * Sage Odin (Former Member, killed by Puck) ** Arakacian (Sage Odin's true form, Former Member, killed by Puck) ** Evil Manta (Current Member of the second war, goes into hiding) * Daolon Wong (Current Member of the second war) ** Dark Chi Warriors (Former Members, perished by Puck and Yono) Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three (Rounds 1 - 5) * Stalker/Kagetane Hiruko (Current Leader of the faction) * Daolon Wong (Current Member of the third war) ** The Snake (Former Animal Member, Unknown fate of it) * Hecate (Former Member, killed by Skeletor) ** Canis and Lupus (Former Members, Possibly killed by Skeletor) * Evil Manta (Former Member, Sacrificed to Mok Swagger) ** Monstro (Former Member, Crushed into an opening of a Cavern) * Evil Lyn (Once a warrior of Skeletor, now current a member of the Acolytes) * Forte (An ally of Mok, Former Member, Deceased by Titania) Gallery: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two: The Acolytes: Jumanji-stalker.jpg|Stalker (A secondary villain in the animated television series, Jumanji, Stalker is introduced as Chernabog's loyal servant and one of the manipulators, behind the events of the war, always directing the Acolytes to succeed on their mission, to free Chernabog from his imprisoment.) Odin.jpg|Odin (A secondary villain in the movie, Atlantis: Milo's Return, Odin serves as the second leader of the Acolytes in the second Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War, being loyal to the Dark God, Chernabog. He meets his demise, at the hands of his lord, after the failure to bring Chernabog back to the living world.) Devimon.jpg|Devimon (A major antagonist in the anime series, Digimon, Devimon appears as one of the loyal followers of Chernabog, and he is tasked to free him from his imprisoment. He meets his end through Puck, one of Oberon's Anti-Acolytes) Hecate.jpg|Hecate (A secondary villainess in the Disney television series, Hercules, Hecate serves as the faction's powerfull sorceress, capable off dealing with extraordinary foes.) Daolon21.jpg|Daolon Wong (A major antagonist in the television series, Jackie Chan Adventures, Wong is a tough and powerfull player in the war, and a loyal follower of the Dark God, Chernabog.) The Dark Dragon one.jpg|The Dark Dragon (The main antagonist of the Disney television series, American Dragon: Jake Long, the Dark Dragon is the main enforcer of the Acolytes, though he actually meets his demise on Bald Mountain, after an encounter with Myotismon, a member of Oberon's Anti-Acolytes.) Heavymetal2k4.jpg|Sage Odin (The secondary villain of the animated movie, Heavy Metal 2000, Sage Odin is a different character from his disney counterpart, and he is actually an alien being, rather than a dark god himself. He perishes on Bald Mountain, during a fight, against Puck.) Evil Manta up close.jpg|Evil Manta (A secondary villain in the Disney television series, The Little Mermaid, and a former lieutenant of Ursula, Evil Manta is recruited by Sage Odin, in order to return to power, after his humiliation defeat to Skeletor and his forces.) Chang1.jpg|Chang (A disciple of the Dark Dragon, and a secondary villainess in the television series, American Dragon: Jake Long. She only appears in the initial events of the second war.) Henchmen/Minions: Wolf Atlantis.jpg|The Wolf (A minion of Odin, and a minor villain in the animated movie, Atlantis: Milo's Return. It's exact fate remains currently unknown.) The Crows (Atlantis).jpg|The Crows (A pair of bird sidekicks, loyal to Odin, and minor villains in the animated movie, Atlantis: Milo's Return. Their wherabouts remain currently unknown.) Surt, Chaos Lord of Fire.jpg|Surt, the Chaos Lord of Fire (A massive fiery giant, in the control of Odin, and a minor villain in the animated movie, Atlantis: Milo's Return. Surt is killed in a bout with the Snow Queen, during the finale of the second war.) Canis and Lupus.jpg|Canis and Lupus (A pair of winged demon creatures, in the control of Hecate, and minor villains in the Disney television series, Hercules, Canis and Lupus are amongst the survival members of the war, after their nearly suicidal attempt to stop Oberon's Anti-Acolytes.) Giant Crystalline Monster (Hercules).png|Giant Crystalline Monster (A monster, created by the crystal of Hecate, and a minor nuisance in the Disney television series, Hercules, the Crystalline Monster is briefly featured in the finale of the second war, not before Count Marzo shatters it and takes it's flammable source from it.) Dark Chi Warriors.png|The Dark Chi Warriors (Loyal followers of Daolon Wong and minor villains in the television series, Jackie Chan Adventures, the Dark Chi Warriors are minor players in the finale of the second war, as they are summoned by their master to kill the Anti-Acolytes. They are annihlated by Puck's and Yono's magic.) Bananas. B.PNG|Bananas B. (An underling of Chang and a neutral character in the Disney television series, American Dragon: Jake Long. Bananas B. briefly appears, alongside Chang, though he does not reappear again for the rest of the war.) Somebodies: Sage Odin.png|Arakacians (The true form of Sage Odin appears in the finale of the second war.) Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three: (Rounds 1 - 2) The Acolytes: Jumanji-stalker.jpg|Stalker (The current leader of the Acolytes. The Jumanji's incarnation of the Stalker briefly appears in the third war.) Hecate.jpg|Hecate (The Goddess of Chaos back in action.) Daolon21.jpg|Daolon Wong (Living member of the Acolytes.) Evil Manta up close.jpg|Evil Manta (Former member, sacrificed to Mok.) Henchmen/Minions: Canis and Lupus.jpg|Canis and Lupus (Sidekicks of Hecate) Monstro Undertow.jpg|Monstro (The climax's antagonist in the Disney animated movie, Pinocchio, the sperm whale is awakened by Evil Manta, on purpose to attack Admiral Zhao. It fails, however, to kill him, at the cost of it's own life.) Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three: (Rounds 3 - Round 5): The Acolytes: Hiruko Kagetane.jpg|Stalker's New Appearance (The new form of the Jumanji's version of the Stalker originates from the anime series, Black Bullet. Stalker, now powerfull as ever be, devises ultimate schemes to obliterate his recent enemies and achieve his mission to free his master, from his imprisoment.) Hecate.jpg|Hecate (Former Member, Killed by Skeletor.) Daolon21.jpg|Daolon Wong (Living Member of the Acolytes.) ThumbnailCAWPK8TJ.jpg|Evil Lyn (Formely an Evil Warrior of Skeletor, Evil Lyn joins the Acolytes in the counterrevolution, against Oberon's Anti-Acolytes.) Forte Glares.jpg|Forte (The main villain of the Disney sequel, Beauty and the Beast: Enchanted Christmas, Forte is an ally of Mok and a former Member of the Acolytes, before he meets his fate in the Battle of Hell.) Henchmen/Minions: Canis and Lupus.jpg|Canis and Lupus (Former Members, Killed by Skeletor.) Snake Jackie Chan Adventures.png|The Snake (A minion of Daolon Wong, the Snake is briefly summoned in the Battle of Hell, though it doesn't reappear for the rest of the war.) Forte's Illusions.jpg|Forte's Illusions (Play Tricks of Forte) Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three: (Round 6) The Acolytes: Hiruko Kagetane.jpg|Stalker's New Form (Leader of the Acolytes) Daolon21.jpg|Daolon Wong (Living Member of the Acolytes) ThumbnailCAWPK8TJ.jpg|Evil Lyn (Unknown Fate, Neither Alive nor Dead) Hannibal Roy Bean.jpg|Hannibal Roy Bean (Though, not an official member of the Acolytes, Hannibal Roy Bean is secret ally of the Stalker) Heylin Members.jpg Henchmen: Huntsgirl 2.png|Huntsgirl (Former Huntsclan warrior, Current Member of the Acolytes) Category:Factions Category:Team Villains Category:Organization Category:Evil Organizations Category:Disney Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:The Acolytes Category:Major Players Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness